A Love Story?
by themaltesefalcon
Summary: Severus Snape isn't the sort of man who'd be the main character in a love story.  Ever.  So, forgive him if he's a bit oblivious when he notices that Tonks is "acting rather oddly."  Stands alone, but is Severus's POV for "It Was All Hestia Jones' Fault."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. But I'd looooove it if you'd leave a review! Pretty please?**

Severus Snape was well aware of how attractive women found him. That is, not at all. He had been made aware of this at a very early age, and nothing had even suggested otherwise since. He was well aware that everyone called him names and thought he was evil and ugly. Like most people, he did his best to live up to the expectations put upon him. Being nice didn't pay off if you were Severus Snape.

Another important fact about Severus was that he was an observant man. He was far from being an idiot, and when the occasion called for it he could be extremely perceptive. So, when Molly Weasley _forced_ him to sit in between Nymphadora Tonks and Roger Whippet at breakfast he wondered why. Cutting up his pancakes, he surreptitiously glanced around the room.

Strangely enough, Molly Weasley was making frantic gestures in his direction. Frowning at his plate, he quickly took a sip of his orange juice.

"Are you enjoying your breakfast?" asked Tonks, interrupting Severus's suspicious line of thought. Of course, there was no way she actually wanted to converse with him. Occasionally, some kind deluded soul would feel obligated to try and make small talk with him. This impulse was soon thwarted by one of Severus's infamous glares.

She didn't seem to be getting the hint. "Do anything fun last night, Severus?" she continued obliviously. "Or should I say anyone?" she added with a wink.

Severus's jaw dropped slightly. What was _wrong_ with this woman? Recovering himself, he attempted to reestablish the boundaries which usually surrounded him. "Unlike some people, I don't view others as sport or playthings to have _fun_ with," he sneered at her.

Instead of cringing away from him, Tonks replied sagely, "Ah, well, for that matter neither do I." She nodded, looking only mildly deranged. Clearly, she'd bumped her head getting out of bed this morning. Shaking his head, Severus turned back to his pancakes resolutely.

Unbelievably, Tonks continued talking. "So, how did you spend your evening then? I don't suppose you have any hobbies?" She almost looked genuinely interested.

"Please, Nymphadora, do not feel the need to converse with me on my account, " Severus sneered in a final attempt to deter the metamorphigus.

"I certainly shall keep that in mind, Severus!" she responded cheerfully. "You don't mind if I call you Severus, do you?"

There was no stopping this woman. Sarcastically, Severus muttered, "Oh please; go ahead." As quickly as he could he shoved the rest of his pancakes into his mouth and escaped. Some people just couldn't be accounted for. Better to stay as far away from them as possible.

She was probably only talking to him because of some idiotic dare or bet from that mutt, Black. Wouldn't be the first time something like that had happened.

Some hours later, Severus finally finished the potion he'd be working on for Dumbledore. Wiping the sweat off his brow, he took a deep breath. He had just enough time to clean up and shower before going to the headquarters. It was almost tea time, and Molly Weasley had specifically told him that she was baking his favorite cookies.

Molly Weasley. Molly was one of the kindest people Severus knew, and she was one of the few whom Severus felt obliged to show respect to. Some days she was the only reason he remembered to eat; she was constantly forcing food down the throat of all the Order members, and Severus was begrudgingly grateful for it. She was the closest thing he had to a friend. Or a mother.

Arriving at headquarters via floo, Severus brushed the soot off his robes. Despite the fact that he was ten minutes late, the whole place was surprisingly quiet. It smelled like a trap.

Severus carefully walked towards the kitchen, keeping an eye out for whatever prank had no doubt cleared the other members from the house. Opening the kitchen door, he couldn't help but stare at the sight which met his eyes.

Nymphadora Tonks was sitting at the table, and she was _devouring_ the plate of peanut butter biscuits in front of her. He couldn't help but be a little impressed with how quickly she was going through the plate.

Looking up, she greeted him awkwardly. Severus just looked at her, before sitting down and grabbing one of the biscuits before they were all gone.

Clearly feeling uncomfortable, Tonks stood up to leave. Severus noted with surprise that he was actually a bit disappointed with how quickly he'd succeeded in driving her away. However, Tonks didn't leave. Instead she muttered something about tea and started a pot. Most people would have left. He'd been incredibly rude to her this morning. Why was Tonks still here? And where was everyone else? He asked her where the other members were, adding snarkily, "Not that I'm complaining."

Unexplainably, Tonks blushed. "Well, uh, it seems that somehow word got out that there would be not tea today. Guess we didn't get the memo, huh?" Severus raised an eyebrow. "More tea for us, right?" she continued in a nervous way.

"Indeed." How curious. Why would Tonks tell anyone that there was no tea today? And yet she was acting distinctly guilty.

The tea was finished, and Tonks poured him a cup. It was surprisingly good. Severus took a long sip and relaxed just a little.

"What are you doing after tea?" Tonks asked. Really? She was still attempting to make small talk after how rude he'd been to her?

Briefly, Severus replied, "I am done with work for the day."  
"

Me too!" Tonks exclaimed far too happily for such an uninteresting piece of information. "You gonna do anything fun? I know I could use a bit of fun right now; I've been doing paperwork all day."

Severus wondered if she'd realized that she'd just implied that she could do something fun with _him_. Judging by the stricken look on her face, she had. He glared at her a bit, waiting for some sort of clarifying statement.

"Uh, you alright there?" Tonks asked.

Severus arched his eyebrow again, but he stopped glaring at her. He was just reading too much into her words. In a rather dry voice, Severus replied, "I was not planning on having fun, no."

"Well, Severus," Tonks started and paused for a moment. Almost hesitantly she said, "I'm thinking of going for a swim in the Black Lake myself."

It really did _sound_ as though she were implying that Severus was welcome to join her. Carefully, Severus responded, "It is rather hot out..." In a nonchalant voice he continued, "Perhaps I might go for a swim as well." And he _swore_, Tonks's face brightened at this. Could it be that Tonks actually want him to join her?

The door opened with a bang, and Harry Potter entered the room. Looking at him, Severus remembered that Tonks was friends with Harry Potter. He remembered that he was an evil, greasy, old bat. He remembered that a kind, beautiful woman like Tonks would never voluntarily spend time with him. And he felt inordinately foolish for even having entertained any other idea.

Standing up quickly, Severus left before he could embarrass himself further. He'd practically suggested that he would go swimming with the woman.

She was probably repulsed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. But I'd looooove it if you'd leave a review! Pretty please?**

The next day Severus debated whether to attend the barbeque he'd been invited to at the Burrow. On one hand, he might have to deal with Molly's offspring. On the other hand, he'd be able to enjoy Molly's cooking. It could be really depressing to cook for himself by himself every day, Severus found. Decision made, he spent the rest of the day modifying his floo connection.

Evening came, and Severus apparated to the Burrow, prepared to face Weasleys and hotdogs alike. Immediately upon arrival, Molly sent him to the living room to search for a missing spatula. What a spatula would be doing in the living room was unknown, but Severus felt obliged to search. As he stood up from under the oversized couch, the floo activated and a figure hurdled out of it. Bracing himself, Severus automatically held out his arms to catch the new arrival.

It would have been more in line with his usual luck if the person he'd caught had turned out to be the-boy-who-lived-to-remind-him-of-his-own-flaws. However, it was not. In fact, the person pressed into him appeared to be delightfully female. Her arms were around his neck and she seemed to be too dazed to move. Dimly, he realized that the body he was holding belonged to Tonks. And it was very soft. And her waist was very small. And she was rubbing her cheek on his chest.

Severus pushed her away. The sensation was too much for him to handle. She probably thought he was Black or one of the Weasleys. Perhaps she'd bumped her head in the floo. In any case, she should be coming to her senses any minute now.

She acted like nothing had happened. "Hi?" she greeted him. Grinning, she added, "Sorry about that, but you know me. I'm probably the clumsiest person on this half of the island!"

Severus recognized this as a joke. He recognized that he ought to smile. But his brain was somewhat stuck on the fact that they'd basically just hugged. He tried to smile, but his mouth didn't seem to be working properly. He'd just _hugged_ Tonks. And she'd rubbed her cheek against him. And she was currently staring at him as though he were some type of alien creature. Turning around, he escaped from the room. Clearly he was incapable of behaving properly around Tonks.

Suddenly, he came to a startling and unwelcome realization. Oh, God. He was attracted to Tonks. He had a _crush_ on the metamorphagus. How utterly _pathetic_. A woman bloody smiles at him, and he just has to make an ass out of himself.

About an hour later, Severus was starting to come to terms with his infatuation. His _small _infatuation. It wasn't a big deal. It was really quite normal for him to be attracted to Tonks. She was very pretty, after all. And _nobody_, he promised himself, would _ever_ have to know.

Ugh. The twin menaces were starting to push people into the water. Severus turned the full force of his glare on the pranksters and successfully convinced them to leave him alone.

Tonks was walking towards him. "Hey, are you going swimming?" she asked him friendlily.

Looking at her sideways, Severus responded, "I did not bring a swimsuit."

"Oh, that's too bad." She sounded so sincere. "You could always skinny-dip!" she suggested, winking.

Having prepared himself for her banter, Severus succeeded in maintaining his composure in the face of her _seemingly_ flirtatious comment.

Instead he replied flippantly, "I might traumatize the entire Weasley family for life." Raising an eyebrow, he demanded, " Would you risk their peace of mind?"

She laughed loudly at his weak joke. "Who knows?" she rejoindered, "They might like it!" Winking again, she giggled.

Severus smiled at her. She was so perfect. Tonks grinned back at him, and for a few seconds they just stared into each others' eyes.

Probably uncomfortable, Tonks averted her eyes and changed the subject. Looking him up and down she said, "I can't really imagine you in a swimsuit. I've never seen you in less than... well, this."

Shifting uncomfortably, Severus was about to reply when Charlie Weasley called out asking Tonks to join him in the water. Glancing at Severus, she shook her head in refusal, but Charlie soon coerced her into helping in a water battle against the twins.

Severus stayed a bit longer, soaking up some of the rare sunshine, before deciding to head home. The barbeque had been unexpectedly enjoyable, even with the unwelcome realization that he was attracted to Tonks.

As he walked towards the floo, Molly Weasley accosted him. "Severus! You can't possibly mean to leave now! My cherry pie is only just ready. You _have_ to stay for at least one slice."

"Thank you, Molly, but I don't think so."

"Severus! Please." He could see that she wouldn't let him go without a fight. Unexpectedly she called out, "Tonks! You can't let Severus escape before I've had a chance to serve my cherry pie!"

Smiling, Tonks walked towards them. Severus made an admirable attempt to keep his eyes above her neck, but the girl was in a wet swimsuit. His eyes followed the path of one water droplet with particular interest as it slid down her body.

"You should stay, Severus. You don't want to miss out on the cherry pie, do you?" asked Tonks.

Uncomfortable with the attention and her attire, Severus lied, "I... I actually do have to go. I have an appointment to keep." An appointment with a very cold shower. If he stayed here any longer he might start drooling. Unacceptable.

Molly solved the problem in her typically bossy manner, "Perhaps you could come over for lunch tomorrow, and I'll save you a piece of the pie. You can come too, of course, Tonks, dear." Tonks murmured her assent, and Molly replied with no room for argument, "Alright, I'll expect you two at twelve." Without waiting for a confirmation, she shoved Severus towards the floo. "We'll see you later Severus, dear!"

Wait a second. Did Molly Weasley just set Tonks and him up for lunch tomorrow? Because that's what it sounded like. It _sounded _like Tonks agreed to have lunch with him tomorrow. Severus needed to get some sleep. Sleep deprivation must be making him delusional. There was no other explanation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Severus Snape was not a vain man. Severus knew that Tonks would never reciprocate his new found feelings for her. He knew she would never find him attractive. However, this did not stop him from trying to avoid completely repulsing her. Which was why he was standing in front of a mirror attempting to make himself presentable. Yeah, Severus Snape was _primping_.

Sighing, Severus sat down, tearing his critical gaze away from the image in the mirror. He was just going to the Burrow for some pie, that's all. Tonks might not even show up. He was once again getting his hopes up for no reason. When would he learn?

All the same, at twelve o'clock sharp, he flooed into the Burrow. Walking briskly into the kitchen he felt only a twinge of disappointment that Tonks was not there yet. Molly was standing by the table, putting things into her purse.

"Severus!" Molly turned around, "I'm just going to run some errands dear, but I've left the pie for you and Tonks in the fridge. Help yourselves!" With a cheery nod towards him, she left the room, and Severus heard the pop of her apparating away.

Severus opened the fridge and set the pie on the table. He wondered if he should begin eating or if he should wait for Tonks. After all, she may have forgotten entirely.

From the other room he heard the floo activate. "Molly!" yelled a feminine voice. "Molly Weasley, I am going to KILL you!"

Severus entered the living room to an irate Tonks. He wondered if she realized that her hair had turned scarlet in anger.

Apparently startled by him, Tonks somehow managed to fall down over nothing. Her cheeks blushed a deep red, before she clearly decided to pretend she hadn't just announced her desire to kill their hostess. Clearing her throat she greeted him breezily. "Hungry for that pie then?"

Nodding carefully at the slightly deranged metamorphagus on the floor, Severus held out a hand to help her up. Grabbing it, Tonks gracefully pulled him down on top of her. He _would_ develop feelings for the clumsiest woman he'd ever met.

Their position was rather suggestive, and Severus couldn't help but notice how warm she was. How soft she was. How feminine she was. He watched her glance at his lips before looking back at him. She had very long eyelashes. He wanted to kiss her so much. She smelled SO good.

His eyes narrowed. She smelled _too_ good. A terrible suspicion formed in his mind. "Arel you wearing perfume?" he demanded.

"Uh, it was a gift?" she asked, obviously confused by the non sequitur.

"I see," he replied, his brow furrowing in confusion. "Are you aware that what you are wearing contains an aphrodisiac?" More importantly, who the hell was gifting Tonks with aphrodisiac perfume?

Tonks's eyes widened innocently. "A what?" she asked.

Stiffly, Severus answered, "An aphrodisiac; a food, drug, potion, or other agent that heightens sexual attraction."

Tonks's eyes looked a bit dazed for a moment, before she shook out of it. "Really. Severus?" she asked, sounding somewhat skeptical. "Are you sure my perfume contains an _aphrodisiac_?"

Hopelessly, Severus attempted to contain a blush at the implication. "Yes, quite." he replied in an unusually high voice. Getting up quickly, he once again offered her his hand, and they managed to get to the kitchen without any more embarrassment.

"Molly just left, but she said that we could help ourselves." Severus explained, setting two plates onto the table.

"Wow; we have almost a whole pie all to ourselves!" Tonks exclaimed, sounding absolutely delighted. "Jackpot!" With a huge grin, she served herself about half the pie.

Smirking at her idea of portion size, Severus pointedly cut a very small piece and made a show of savoring the dessert.

For the next ten minutes, Severus mainly watched Tonks shovel pie into her mouth. He wondered vaguely where it was all going. She would probably love the new restaurant in Diagon alley. The owner, Honorbury Prattle, was something of a family friend of his.

Without thinking, Severus opened his mouth, "I have never seen anyone enjoy their food as much as you do..." When she didn't appear to take offense at this ambiguous statement, he continued, "Have you tried the new restaurant which just opened up in Diagon Alley?... I happen to know the owner, and could get a reservation, if you'd like?"

He was just being nice. That might be a little unusual for him, but it wasn't completely unheard of. He definitely wasn't asking her on a date. There was no way she could be offended. He was offering to get _her_ a reservation. It's not like he was suggesting that he might _join_ her. It had nothing to do with his feelings towards her. _Nothing_.

She still hadn't answered him. She seemed to be choking. Oh my god, she was going to die, and it would be all his fault. Coughing vigorously, she grabbed a glass of water.

Her coughing stopped, and she looked up at him. "I never turn down food," she said happily, as if she hadn't just almost died in front of him. Grinning, she asked, "What time do you want to meet?"

"Uh, seven?" Severus asked, attempting to sound as though he'd expected her to say yes. As though he'd expected her to include him.

"You're on!" Tonks agreed, cheerfully returning to her pie. Severus just stared at her in shock and reminded himself to breath.

He'd just asked Nymphadora Tonks on a date. And she'd said yes.

Breath.

**A/N: Please, please, pleeeeease review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Severus Snape had made a reservation for two, despite feeling incredibly uncomfortable under the somewhat disbelieving scrutiny of the headwaiter. He had made a trip to Gringotts in order to ensure that he would not embarrass himself when the check came. He had taken a long shower, shaved carefully, brushed his teeth (twice,) and put on his freshly laundered best robes. He was, essentially, ready.

Now he just had to work up the nerve to actually go meet Tonks.

What if she didn't show up? What if she showed up and realized that she was making a mistake? What if she took one look at him and threw up? What if she _laughed_ at him?

What if he was over thinking this way too much? She probably hadn't given it a second thought. He imagined she went out to eat with friends all the time... Who was he kidding? He could barely believe that she was willingly spending time with him in any form. Even if she spent the entire evening discussing how hot she was for Remus Lupin, Severus would listen to her until his ears bled.

He would be late if he delayed any longer, so, using all the courage in his possession, he stepped into the floo and shouted, "The Diagon Dragon!"

Stepping out of the grand fireplace, Severus brushed off the soot from his robes and looked around. Tonks didn't seem to have arrived yet, so he walked towards the podium to claim his reservation.

Reaching the podium, he saw a stunning brunette following the headwaiter to a table. The woman was wearing a dark blue dress which fit her like a glove, and Severus realized with a start that he was staring at his date. She hadn't seen him yet, and he awkwardly followed them to the table.

Tonks sat down with her back facing him, and he heard the waiter ask if she was waiting for a date.

Tonks murmured something Severus couldn't quite make out, despite his straining ears.

"Ah, but Mademoiselle is not sure?" responded the waiter to her murmur. "You would like it to be though, am I right?" he added with what Severus thought was an entirely inappropriate wink.

"Rather!" replied Tonks, still unaware that Severus was standing right behind her.

Severus decided that he would be perfectly justified should he faint after that announcement. Had Tonks actually just said that she _wanted_ it to be a date? Impossible. He had been almost certain that he was luring her here under false pretenses. Women like Tonks did not _knowingly _go on dates with men like Severus. It was absurd. He must have misheard.

Tonks turned around and squeaked at him. Severus realized she was probably surprised to find him right behind her. Perhaps a more gentlemanly thing to do would've been to cough or somehow make her aware of his presence. Not eavesdrop on her telling the waiter that _she wanted to be on a date with him_.

Tonks said something, but having been wrapped up in his thoughts he completely missed it. Hoping a nod would suffice as an answer, Severus quickly sat down opposite her.

Luckily, Tonks busied herself with the menu and didn't seem to notice or mind Severus's complete inability to stop staring at her.

Severus was far from experienced in the area of dating, but he was fairly certain that silence was not a good sign. To his relief, Tonks took care of that by asking him if he had any suggestions for what she should order.

"Well," answered Severus, hesitant to open his mouth in case he should somehow mess everything up, "You might enjoy their steak." Somewhat hesitantly he added, "Their oyster dish is very good."

Without missing a beat, Tonks responded, "Aren't oysters supposed to be aphrodisiacs, Severus?" She smiled at him, and Severus wasn't entirely sure whether she was mocking him or not.

Uncomfortably, he replied, "I believe some people think so. However, it is not scientifically verified." Clearing his throat, he attempted to appear as though he frequently discussed aphrodisiacs while on dates with beautiful women.

Tonks winked at him and declared, " I guess I'd better order them then. In the name of science!"

Arching an eyebrow, Severus replied, "I'm sure it isn't necessary for you to sacrifice yourself for science."

Laughing, Tonks acknowledges that she would really prefer a steak. Severus did enjoy the oyster dish though, and so, feeling a bit self-aware he decided to order it. If his dinner choice entertained Tonks, well, that couldn't be helped.

After the waiter took their orders, there was a brief pause before Tonks once again broke the silence. "So," she began, "You never answered my question the other morning. Do you have any hobbies?" Laughing, she joked, "Mine is tripping, as you already know."

Severus couldn't help but smile. Tonks was so incredibly CHARMING. Answering her question, he said, "Actually, I cook. I find it similar to potions."

Tonks stared at him, her jaw dropping open. Darn it, why did everyone think of cooking as a feminine thing? It was a perfectly respectable hobby.

Somewhat defensively, Severus continued, "I realize some people wouldn't view cooking as a masculine hobby. I assure you, I only cook the most masculine of meals."

Tonks giggled a little, and he went on, "Like meat. Yes, I only cook meat, because meat is masculine and so am I." He nodded emphatically, widening his eyes for comic effect. Lord, he was playing the fool for a woman ten years his junior. _"And,"_ he thought, as she laughed happily, _"it was completely worth it."_

Calming down, Tonks joked, "Severus Snape, will you marry me?"

Smiling at his first marriage proposal, Severus replied in kind, "This is all so sudden, Miss. Tonks."

"What can I say?" she said. "I love to eat!"

They spent the rest of the evening in a similar fashion, with Tonks asking questions and Severus making her laugh as much as he could. As the finished their meal, Severus tried to figure out how he should ask for a second date. After Tonks insisted on splitting the bill, the two of them began to slowly walk towards the floo.

"You have good taste in food, Severus. That steak was amazing." Tonks sighed, seemingly content.

Drawing himself up, Severus replied, "If you would like, you could try my linguini with meatballs. You could come over for dinner at my house." He hoped she wouldn't think he was still joking.

Tonks positively beamed at him, her hair unconsciously turning violet as she nodded her acceptance. "You can cook for me anytime!" she answered, her eyes sparkling.

Severus allowed himself to relax in the face of her obvious pleasure. "Perhaps Thursday evening at six?" he asked.

"I'll be there!" Tonks responded cheerfully, still grinning.

"You know my address, of course?" Severus confirmed.

"Sure do!" Tonks chirped. She then proceeded to defy the laws of physics by literally falling head over heels... into the floo. As she disappeared into the fireplace, Severus tried very hard to suppress his almost hysterical laughter.

Clearly he hadn't needed to worry about whether he was expected to kiss her goodnight.

**A/N: Please, please, please review!**


End file.
